Otro concepto de eternidad
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: "¿Si pudieras vivir tu vida de nuevo? ¿Lo harías sin cometer ningún error y sin herir a nadie?"


_Un pequeño escrito nacido en una madrugada con insomnio, dolor de cabeza y una fosa nasal congestionada (tal vez demasiada información)._

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Mientras que, tanto la letra como la voz, le pertenecen a KOKIA. Y la traducción de la canción, a DuendeMadreFoca.**_

* * *

**"Otro concepto de eternidad"**

_"Una promesa es suficiente, una cosa que proteger es suficiente  
...¿Si pudieras vivir tu vida de nuevo?  
¿Lo harías sin cometer ningún error y sin herir a nadie?  
Si sólo vas a arrepentirte sin hacer nada, incluso este dolor..."  
_**—KOKIA, ANSHIN NO NAKA**

* * *

Muchas cosas cambiaban con el tiempo —él creía o simplemente estaba seguro de que se había hecho más maduro, que había comenzado a aprender de verdad y apreciar lo verdaderamente importante. Pero existían otras tantas que no lo habían hecho.

_«__Te amo. Eso no va a cambiar__»_ se lo dijo muchas veces.

Y, sin importar cuántas veces se lo dijera, jamás terminaba por creerlo completamente: _«__¿Aunque sea testarudo, orgulloso y molesto?__»_.

Y ella respondía con una de sus sonrisas para después demostrárselo mencionándole aquello que él no podía ver con facilidad —sus cosas buenas, sus talentos, lo que lo hacía único. Y, cuando las palabras no eran suficientes, el afecto siempre podía ser expresado de forma en que el tacto pudiera participar.

Entonces, él llegaba a creérselo un poco.

Otra cosa que no cambiaba, que jamás se iría de él, sería el temor a la pérdida.

Cuando ella _se fue._.. Eso dolía demasiado. Muchas heridas, que pensó habían cicatrizado, se abrieron y otras más se crearon. Tan intenso, tan profundo, que no creyó poder volver a respirar. Y, si lo hacía, supuso que no lo haría sin sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho y la garganta, sin que sus ojos ardieran.

Su cuerpo le decía que debía hacer algo, mas su mente no supo qué. Pensó que todo el mundo era injusto porque alguien en algún lugar era feliz en ese preciso momento y ellos no, porque ocurrió de forma tan repentina, porque... Solamente era injusto.

¿Por qué era ella? ¿Acaso no podía intercambiar su vida y ser él quien se encontrara de esa forma? Ser el que fuera físicamente vulnerable, el que cargara con las consecuencias de la _humanidad_. Él, quien era desconfiado, tonto, obstinado, que había llegado a acabar con vidas de todo tipo gracias a su miedo a ser lastimado otra vez. Ella no era así, ella no...

_«__No te preocupes__»_su voz era tan delgada, pero a pesar de todo intentaba sonreír _«Eres fuerte»._

_«__No lo soy__» _No se sentía así. En ese momento creía que era el ser más débil del universo. Alguien que no podía proteger lo que quería.

_«__Lo eres__» _insistió y, por alguna razón y aunque ese no era el momento indicado, recordó lo mandona que era. Después, habló de nuevo: _«__Como también eres muy valioso. Eres un ser inocente y con mente pura en un mundo oscuro__»_ sí, el mundo era malo, sádico, horrible... y se la estaba llevando «Pero siempre... hay algo bueno que se aferra. Tú eres bueno» una sonrisa resplandeciente _«__Y te amo__»__._

_«__¡Y yo también!__» _respondió con desesperación ante eso que ella podía decir y que a él se le dificultaban pronunciar. Le fue suficiente con sólo sentirlas _«__Siempre es así, pero yo...__» _nunca lo ponía en palabras y quizá era lo que ella necesitaba escuchar.

_«Lo sé. Por eso... no hay razón por la que no nos reencontremos, ¿verdad?__». _

La promesa se quedó flotando y... ¿Por qué?

Odió todo a partir de ese momento, y se desquitó regresando a como era antes o tal vez peor. Se culpaba de lo ocurrido y también lo hacía con los que para él no habían intentado algo más, por poder disfrutar la vida, por tener alguien a su lado. La vida era espantosa, te hacía llorar y morir por dentro. Sólo había sombras, ningún camino por el cual pasar. De todas formas, ¿para qué seguir? ¿Qué razón había en hacerlo?

En ese tiempo terminó por olvidar los días, meses, años. ¿Qué propósito existía en contarlos? Nada de lo que quería estaba ahí y lo que sí había apreciado terminaba por marcharse, por ser efímero. Nada duraba para siempre, sólo él.

_«Eres patético» _era lo que pensaba de sí mismo. Pero, esa vez, alguien más se lo había dicho. ¿Y qué sabía él sobre el dolor? Él, quien de alguna forma había logrado tenerla a su lado cuanto tiempo quisiera. Él, quien había sido tan egoísta por no ayudarlo —a pesar de que no estaba ahí ese día. Pero para él todos parecían culpables.

_«Sólo vete» _no quería a nadie. Todo lo que tocaba se rompía en pedazos y, aunque le costara aceptarlo, temía que su presencia también lo hiciera.

Y se estaba alejando, pero no detuvo sus palabras: _«¿Y qué hay de lo que dijeron? ¿Era una mentira desde el principio?»._

Eso no era una mentira... Eso era verdad. Era algo que jamás pondría en duda porque se había comprobado muchas veces y de diferentes formas.

_Nosotros nacimos para conocernos. _

Y, si esa era una verdad pura, entonces...

_«Por eso... no hay razón por la que no nos reencontremos, ¿verdad?__». _

_"Ah, puedo sentirte  
Ah, incluso ahora, te amo"  
_

Esa se convirtió en su fuerza, en su propósito para vivir. Esperar como antes lo había hecho, pero en esta ocasión él no estaría dormido, sino despierto. Por eso continuó, siendo fuerte, aprendiendo nuevas cosas, imaginando qué pensaría ella sobre esa o aquella cosa, si estaría orgullosa de lo que hacía y el cómo actuaba. A veces imaginar su sonrisa era suficiente para que él intentara sonreír, así hasta que pudo hacerlo con naturalidad. Sentir de nuevo.

El dolor seguía adentro —así como muchas de las diferentes penas que había sentido— sólo convivía con él.

Y, conforme pasaba el tiempo y se adaptaba al cambio que traían los años, las épocas, solía prestarle atención a su alrededor. Algunas veces se encontraba con algunos que, como él, se mantenían siendo sobrevivientes de una era diferente, que habían perdido a alguien. Algunos se mantenían firmes a seguir sobreviviendo y otros ya no querían hacerlo. Su especie se estaba acabando por lo que ahora estaban siendo forzados a esconderse. Y también habían guerras —unas que no eran de ellos, sino de los humanos con pensamientos terribles y devastadores— se acercaban, acababan y llegaba otra para remplazarla.

_«Nos decían monstruos. Ahora no estoy tan seguro de quién es quién» _recordaba haber escuchado. Él también pudo rendirse ante esos pensamientos que se expresaban con sólo levantar la vista y ver la devastación. A veces estuvo a punto... pero las palabras de esperanza y luz oculta se hacían presentes.

Aún debía esperar.

Otras veces le gustaba imaginar mientras observaba a la gente. Trataba de encontrar a _personas viejas _que ahora deberían tener otro cuerpo, pero la misma alma. ¿Y si _él _era...? ¿Y si era_ ella_? Algunas ocasiones se encontraba sólo pensando que todas las parejas de chicas lindas, fuertes y listas con chicos inteligentes, confiables, mas con malas mañas debían ser _ellos dos_. Simplemente, no había momento en que no los extrañara.

Seguramente también los encontraría en algún momento, viendo hacia él, sonriendo y levantando despreocupadamente los hombros como diciendo «Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ¿no?». Eso sería maravilloso.

_Pero para eso tengo que esperar, _se recordaba, tratando de no ser tan ancioso.

_"Oye, si el tiempo se devolviera, me pregunto si podría grabar todo tu ser en mi corazón  
Tus brazos, tu cabello, tu rostro, tu voz, todo solía darlo por sentado  
¿No se puede vivir reflexionando cuidadosamente cada décima de segundo?  
Quiero de vuelta lo que perdí en esa paz  
Oye, oye, oye..."_

Su sentido del tiempo algunas veces era preciso, en otras simplemente se perdía, dejándose llevar por las aguas. Y en esa última situación se encontraba cuando se dio cuenta de la fecha que era, de cuánto faltaba y cuánto había pasado de un momento exacto. Entonces, de alguna forma pudo estar presente.

Su corazón se aceleró nuevamente hasta el punto que creyó que podía morir en cualquier instante.

_Nunca dijo que siempre había tenido ese carácter tan mandón, _pensó evitando que sus sentimientos alterados por los años lo traicionaran. Era tan linda y frágil desde esa edad.

Así que ahora su búsqueda obtenía un poco más de sentido, algo más de inspiración y un poco de descanso a su mente que algunas veces solía decirle que hacía algo inútil y que, si la encontraba, estaría seguro de _obligarla a estar a su lado_. En ese momento algunas de sus dudas se habían ido.

Ella creciendo y él cuidando desde lejos.

Tantas cosas que ella no había alcanzado a decirle sobre sí misma, sus recuerdos y personas con las que se había topado... La estaba conociendo desde otro punto de vista y eso le resultaba tan emocionante.

Estuvo tentado a hablarle muchas veces, a fingir toparse con ella para buscar en sus ojos alguna señal de entendimiento, algo que le hiciera ver que ella, por alguna mística o tal vez mágica razón, lo reconocía aunque fuera un poco.

Pero siempre terminaba por no hacerlo.

Parte de ello era el temor de que no supiera quién era y simplemente pasara de largo —eso le resultaría difícil de presenciar. No obstante, la verdadera razón era su otro _yo_. Ese que debía estarla esperando en otra dimensión temporal paralela a esa. Atrapado en un sueño y con un corazón roto.

Si simplemente evitaba que se conocieran... eso sería algo de lo que se arrepentiría de por vida.

Y, cuando escuchó aquellos ruidos provenir de ese lugar con respecto a un niño buscando, un gato perdido y al grito de una chica que caía, casi tuvo el impulso de decir «Vamos, te está esperando». Sólo se encontró sonriendo con nostalgia. Así como lo seguiría haciendo cuando la viera ir y venir de épocas, luchando contra sus _exámenes _y ese pobre Houjou del que se le había olvidado mencionar_, _o incluso cuando él lograba estar de su lado al ver lo que su otro yo le hacía pasar.

_¿En verdad fui así de tonto? _Pero bueno, él pronto aprendería nuevas lecciones que no olvidaría y apreciaría por siempre, así como lo hacía.

Mientras tanto, aún no era el momento de su yo actual. Después de todo, todavía faltaban tres años para que ella oficialmente dejara ese lado del mundo y, de esa forma, alguien más podría nacer con sus mismas almas.

—Siglo XXI, aquí vamos —mencionó, haciendo cálculos y teniendo mucha esperanza. Acto seguido, y sólo por jugar, intentó cruzar el pozo. Sin embargo, nada había pasado. Todavía seguía en ese lugar. Eso no lo desalentó, ya que sólo podría significar que ya no pertenecía a esa época y que, tal vez, estaba haciendo lo correcto. Que el destino estaba de su lado.

Alguna vez fue _Kikyou_. A él le gustaba mucho el nombre con el que había podido ser feliz —_Kagome_. Ahora, ¿cómo sería llamada después? Eso era algo por lo que no podía evitar sentirse ancioso.

Pero a él todavía le tocaba esperar.

_"...Quiero que te des cuenta de esa simple felicidad"  
_

* * *

_TToTT Sin palabras. Sólo... no, sigo sin palabras._

_Loops Magpe (Se aceptan comentarios, quizá así ya tenga algo qué decir)._


End file.
